


I, Starscream…

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Starscream…

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

Starscream frowned at the three Pokémon around him, waiting to be captured. None of those were the cute electrical rodent he wanted. What had the website said? Oh, right. He had to walk away from them four times before the one he wanted would pop up.

If it was a 'secret' starter, then clearly it was better than the others.

Except that Starscream had waited to start playing the blasted game longer than most of the others, so his Pikachu was weak and failed to do the least little thing at the gym when he finally reached level five. That simply wouldn't do.

Thankfully, the Control Room was a Pokestop. Starscream spent his shifts spinning the medallion and collecting all the Pokeballs. All of them. If he wasn't in recharge, he was catching every single Pokémon he could. He trawled through all the websites for tips and tricks, and whenever he managed to get out on patrol, he hunted for the Pokémon that didn't usually turn up at their base.

Within a week, he had caught up to the average player level, then Starscream used a Lucky Egg and spent the entire half hour evolving every last Pokémon he had available to evolve.

"LordStarscream and his Tangela have taken the gym," Dirge read off deadpan. "Fraggin' great."

"Where in the Pits did he get a Tangela with a CP of over two thousand?" Misfire asked, looking toward Starscream.

For his part, Starscream just smirked while pinging his trinemates to hurry their afts up. Soundwave was due off shift soon, which meant that Mystic was likely to try to take over the gym. He needed more Valor prestige before that happened.


End file.
